<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Friendship by ImAloserHQmc (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160780">Blooming Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImAloserHQmc'>ImAloserHQmc (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImAloserHQmc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was young, cool breezing wind sang in the air whilst the sun slowly set and the moon rises from the other end.</p><p>Black wings soar down from the sky high above, his skin pale; dead and cold. Black silky hair flowed ever so gently as dull green eyes looked over to the distant of the small creek below...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK LISTEN this is for an event in a discord server, but it turned out pretty good so i decided to turn this into something more - yeah.</p><p>Anyways, this is an Angel!Craig x Demon!Tweek, we need more of that, yes we do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was young, cool breezing wind sang in the air whilst the sun slowly set and the moon rises from the other end. </p><p>Black wings soar down from the sky high above, his skin pale; dead and cold. Black silky hair flowed ever so gently as dull green eyes looked over to the distant of the small creek below, streams of water gushes through the rocks, home of many beautiful plants and greenery. The young boy landed close to the water, slowly touching the grass with his feet.</p><p>When he was fully on ground, he throws his arms up and stretched, sighed with satisfaction upon hearing the small crack leaving his body. He sat down on the grass and looked up to the sky. The stars looked really pretty today, how they glistened alongside with the moon or how it holds memories of so many people. The stars are mysterious, he had wished to be one with them, to feel the emptiness of space, no one will bother you - just you, alone while slow dancing with millions of others stars. The boy laid down, eyes half lidded and stared at the endless void in the sky.</p><p>Soon he heard a rustling in a nearby bush, must've been an animal or someone but he didn't think much of it. But then a grunt came out of the distance, followed with "Oh shit!" </p><p>Now very curious, the boy decided to investigate the source of that voice, surely they're close since he can hear it clearly in the distance. Getting up on fours, he slowly started to crawl towards the bushes, once close enough  he heard hisses and mumbles. "Hello?" He chirped softly hoping to not be a threat, the noises stopped and the boy became worried.</p><p>He sat down in front of the bush and spoke,"I'm not going to hurt you," Thankfully those words was enough to get the unknown person to gently peek out from the bushes - the boy examine them. It was another male around his age, messy blond hair with pretty yellow and blue gradient eyes, however the thing that stood out was his red horns. Small but sharp, "Are you... sure?" The other boy said, an brassy although high-pitched voice seems to be expected from a young boy from him. </p><p>To respond, the winged boy only nodded. "I dunno, you're a stranger and I don't trust them!You might be some wanted killer! NGAH - don't kill me!" Yelped horn boy, his breathing quickens and backed up to the bush again. 'Paranoid', was the only thing winged boy could think of the other one - it was his turn to peek into the bush where he could see the blond much more better. He's clutching his hair while biting on his nails, muttering words that were too quiet to be understood. He had a tail, much to resemble the tails of a demon that the boys mother had told him about.</p><p>His clothes were a simple green cloth around his shoulder with a white wool tunic and a line of golden little details which were stained with blood and ripped on some areas. It was probably from the thorns in the bushes. 'someone needs to get this forest under control, someday it's going to be inaccessible for animals but nevertheless, wing boy could always do that himself'. "Oh my, are you okay?", he asked the horned boy promptly making him twitch his head to the side.</p><p>"ARGH Stay away from me, stranger! I don't know you! Lord-" Wing boy only shushed him, going back into the bush to only stand up from the ground and lean over the bush, towering the other. "Some animals are trying to sleep, you know. I'm Craig, what's your name?" He said, offering a hand to shake.</p><p>The boy seemed sceptical but answered anyways, "Tweek, nghah! Tweek is my name..." Tweek said, reaching towards the hand and shaking it. Craig nodded. "Now that we aren't strangers anymore, how about that I help you?" He offered and held onto the hand to gently lift Tweek from the ground, letting go of the hand, he gesture to follow him.</p><p>Tweek got out of the bush, looking over carefully for any other thorns. He then rushed over to Craig who signalled him to sit down, so he did, still breathing heavily and sometimes spasming.</p><p>Craig got onto his knees while he carefully lifted the bloody hand, observing for deep cuts, luckily for Tweek there weren't any. "No deep cuts. We should be able to heal them in no time." He smiled at the raven. "This should probably work, if it hurts then I apologize." Craig warned as he put himself down to the grass, hovering his cold hands over the cuts before gently pressing on it with his palm. His shoulders tensed while Tweek hisses at the coldness over the wound, "Uhm do you mind if I ask some questions?" Tweek asked, thinking that talking would help to suppress the pain of his cuts.</p><p>"Go for it."</p><p>"Right, nygha! What are you exactly? You don't have to answer ifngh... you don't want too." He tilted his head, a small nervous smile formed at his lips, darting his eyes to the cuts where they started to glow in a weird green light. Tweek was confused, wanting to ask about it but he knows better to ask after an answer from Craig. </p><p>Craig shrugged, "Well, I consider that you're probably a Demon, huh? I'm a fallen Angel, erm... Also known as Angel of Death. One of the ones who work for Death, that's us." He started rubbing the cut before he raised his hand back up to reveal there were no cuts on Tweek's pale arm anymore; he was amazed. He only knew fallen angels just a little, they have the power to heal anyone wounds - at least that's what Tweek could remember. Maybe this was his chance to get to know them more, he sure did take an interest on angels lately. However he had other questions that needed to be asked.</p><p>"How did you know that I am a demon?" Tweek is sweating bullets now, 'wait, didn't I hear somewhere that Fallen angels eat demons? Oh wow what the fuck! I'm going to die'! Shaking in fear, he was about to kick away the hand that was currently covering the cuts on his foot, though Craig's grip was strong so he had no other choice than to just stay there and hope to satan that he isn't going to die young.</p><p>"Horns, tail, your goat-like eyes? Kinda obvious, also stop trying to kick me, I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful dipshit." Craig was slightly looking annoyed, wondering what this guy's problem was. "You aren't going to eat me?!" Tweek exclaimed, worries written all over his face. Craig only looked at Tweek with a puzzled face, "Eating you? why would I do that?"  </p><p>"So that was just a hoax then?" Sweet relief laced Tweek's voice, there's so much info that he didn't  know, he needed to learn so much. Craig clicked his tongue, shaking his head and at the same time taking off his white silky scarf which was wrapped around his neck and continued through his arms. He grabbed the green cloth from Tweek's shoulder then replace it with the long scarf, "This is going to keep you warm, for now." </p><p>Tweek gave Craig a worried look, though it only resulted in a chuckle as a response from the angel, "Please do not worry about me, unlike you I don't die from the cold." Craig softly smiled at him 'To be honest, that smile is surprisingly cute' thought Tweek which made him blush. "I see, thank you!" He quickly bowed his head like what angels would do if they're thanking other people. </p><p>That made Craig's chuckle turn into a small laughing fit. "For a demon, you're so polite and super cute, I like you." He giggled, covering his mouth a bit while a tint of red dust run across his face. Tweek also blushed again at Craig's words. Cute? Never was a demon told that he was cute; this angel is very affectionate, and he could sense that. "Say, what were you doing in that bush anyways?"</p><p>Tweek huffed, "I was wandering around until I saw a figure, and then... I tripped." He wrapped his neck with the scarf, watching Craig pet a rabbit nearby as he was observing the stars above. "Hm. Figured, you should be more careful." Tweek only nudged him playfully like old best friends bickering; except they just have met. </p><p>They both had the feeling that this was the start of a blooming Friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for any mistakes and it being pretty short, this only has over 1000 words haha! Didn't beta read that much, tell me if you have criticism and such :)</p><p>(I'm super busy with art atm, really appreciated if you'll come to see my south park horror comic in the future :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been awhile since they both have met, they were dumb children who didn't know better. Oblivious to the danger slowly forming around them, The sun rose from the other end creating a beautiful light that shines upon them, it's hard to ignore such beauty and get distracted while chaos builds itself in the dark, away from the public eye. </p><p>Many moons have passed, they grown to know each other more and more. Always arriving to the same spot, talking about the wonders of their daily life, stories and playing all sorts of games.</p><p>They were happy, content with their current surrounding. One was hesitant to have company around but guessing he had no other choice, he let him visit every night dispite the fact he struggled to keep a meaningful conversation, often annoyed by his presence.</p><p>"So what's your favourite animal? Mine are the three headed dogs, they're so cute and clumsy." Tweek said, looking at the lake infornt. Waiting for an answer as he usually does however Craig seems to take no interest to said conversation. It was getting awkward and one needed to break the ice, so he continued, "I don't know why people are scared of them, they're big and scary - yes! But demons should focus on what is in the inside, the heart." </p><p>Tweek smiled, taking a look at the sky. He never truly appreciate how beautiful the night sky looked, he couldn't get enough of it. One day, hoping that he can paint the starry night once he finds a way to get his supplies all the way to the surface without risking getting paint spilled over in his bag. Nevertheless, painting can wait, patience is everything after all.</p><p>Tilted his head to the side, his chin still resting on his forearms, listening to the distanced glimmers belonging to the breathtaking scenery on front. "Guinea pigs." Deadpanned Craig all of a sudden, it shocked and made Tweek's shoulder tense but knowing it was just the quiet angel, he couldn't help but feel extremely excited. Smiling widely, "Why guinea pigs?" he asked, slightly gesturing to continue speaking.</p><p>Craig felt a bit hesitant, though it won't hurt to try at least. He began explaining, taking big pauses - well, it's more of having mental pictures pop up everytime he described something, getting quite into it, he slowly started to get excited also. Tweek was happy to finally have a full conversation and not a one sided conversation with uncomfortable silence most of the time. Time was running rather fast for them, their time to go home was getting closer, soon they actually have to go. </p><p>Having so much fun that it blinds them from the horrific events that might see the light of day, for now let's focus on the positive side. </p><p>They consider themselves as best friend's now, last five years where they first met, they opened up and grew together. Craig's parents was quite suspicious everytime, never they had seen their son so excited to go to the surface but brushed it off, maybe a friend, young love they thought while Tweek's parents just ignore him, it was upsetting but that means he won't get questioned. However, this platonic feeling turned into something else more complicated, this feeling of intense heat radiating from their bodies just like above in the clouds of heaven.</p><p>Tweek tapped his pencil on the paper of his  sketchbook, something that he can carry without going absolutely horrible. "Hey Craig?" He called out making dull green eyes - that can simply be mistaken for shinning yellow eyes - darted left to those curious eyes, looking over to the blank paper, much more livelier than thousands roaming in heaven. "Hm?" Craig hummed, blinking slowly; he was sleepy, late at night, hearing the peaceful cold breeze flowing gently through their hair and water crashing directly onto the rocks, it was hard to not fall asleep is it not?</p><p>"How come you like to stay at the surface? Isn't heaven a nice place to be or something, like having everything you want there?" Questioned Tweek, what a young innocent soul he is for an imp that is. Dumb and young, that's what they were, giggling at dirty jokes, soaring through the skies playing tag, doing tricks - some might be considered as dangerous. Fearless, reckless, so much words to describe these two unusual best friends. Craig began to quietly chuckle, a simple gesture that made Tweek's stomach do a million flips, a glimpse of that small rare smile could cure every problem that is always have been scatter all over his brain, those problems now are organised, solving each one carefully.</p><p>"Well, heaven isn't as great as many believes. Food is limited, strict rules, being judge silently... It can scare you. But here?" There it is, such a precious smile that made Tweek's chest clench yet making everything seems so peaceful and that everything will be okay if that smile kept showing it's way to shine in the spotlight. "Everything is free, no judgment, resources aren't limited. Luckily, god can't bother to judge angels on the surfaces, which is odd but hey, freedom for me!" </p><p>The smile only grew larger, continue to wow the crowd as it shines brighter than the sun. It was the most beautiful thing that could ever appear on this universe, Tweek wanted to shout as loud as he could, alerting everyone on this planet about how much this angel means the world to him, even the dark can be the most breathtaking thing known to man. Truly gorgeous, he might add.</p><p>"Ah, I see, that's really interesting." Tweek nodded, his hand itching to sketch something, someone, maybe someone right beside him. Craig sighed "Yeah, it looks so peaceful and kind but looks can be deceiving, I guess." </p><p>He rested his head on Tweek's shoulder, his muscle tensed but they've done this so many times before, it's all platonic - Craig is a much more a cuddle person, he knew that so why tense? It can shock you when you discover a new feeling towards someone you known for such a long time, it'll feel kinda like loud fireworks was shooting out of his body, how badly he wanted to explode, the uncomfortably burning sensation traveling all over his body, wasn't helping either, he doesn't want to imagine what he looks like currently, probably a tomato, wait - didn't he say not to imagine it? Although he calmed down, his rapid beating of his heart does not seem to slow down any time soon, it's loud in his ears, wonder if Craig can hear it too? Does it really matter though? All these questions continue to roam around, all scattered again.</p><p>Whatever these new emotions are, he knew what it was but deep in denial, no way he would feel this way, plus he's certain that Craig won't even like him back. A light snore made it's way to Tweek's ear, causing him to jump out from his mess of a mind, he looked beside him, resting peacefully was Craig, sleeping like a puppy after a long day of running around the park. He's so cute, Tweek will admit, no doubt that he is unfairly pretty and blessed with big although lidded eyes, a forever natural pout with soft plush bottom lip, it seems like his upper lip is non existent though. Soft and cold skin, paler than snow; his cheeks are smooth, Tweek wonders if angels is jealous of Craig's beauty, he had seen others but never have he seen such perfection before. Silky raven hair that is impossible to not be addicted intertwining your fingers into those luscious locks. Though looks can be deceiving, even if he's pretty outside, he's much more of a stubborn asshole. Tweek loves it.</p><p>He's rambling again, but can he help it? No, the most simple answer is no. Tweek pushed back Craig's head to extend his arm behind his back, before pulling him close with his right arm, nuzzling on his chullo hat, did he mention that Craig has a hat that is the most adorable thing and the fact he wears it almost everyday? Burst his heart open please, maybe ceasing his existent would make him feel better, but will Craig be okay? What if it makes him fell into depression? What if he also tried to cease to exist? Ugh so stressful! </p><p>All he wants to do is make Craig happy, his parents proud, for others to accept him. Is it that hard to do? Perhaps. Nothing he does is good enough, although the pain piercing through his soul everytime his hard work is put to in shame, he will continue working hard even if it means he'll never achieve the acceptance he truly desire. Disappointment always fill their eyes, his heart would break every second they run their mouth. Winked words behind a smile, cruel actions disguised as petty excuses, if he tell others about them, who knows what will happen to him, afraid, embarrassed, upset. Emotions that isn't new to him, but ever since he meet this unexpected friendship, new unfamiliar things starting to pop up.</p><p> </p><p>His angel, please do not leave him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Insta is @lokicharzy, come say hi!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short, yes. But hopefully this will get the point across!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>